


And As Love Comes Passing Through Your Gate

by Purityschaos



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Shaving, Transgender, straight razor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos/pseuds/Purityschaos
Summary: A chance meeting with Martin Persner leads to an intimate shave and and even more intimate "after shave" Wink wink**





	And As Love Comes Passing Through Your Gate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request from a very dear friend. It was made for them with their specifications. After getting their permission I edited a little bit of it and posted it here. The character in this fic is trans they have had FTM chest surgery or "top" surgery and have begun taking testosterone. I'm mentioning this here before you start reading for in case any of that makes you feel uncomfortable. You can turn back now if you so choose but I ask that you don't leave any hateful comments about that subject. You can hate my writing all you want but don't hate on those that are Transgender.

    Taylor's heart pounded in his chest, he had never been this nervous before. He stared in awe at Martin's beautiful hand as it slowly glided over the assortment of shaving tools, his silver ring sparkling under the incandescent lighting. "Hmm?" Martin was taking his time looking over the tools, carefully choosing the best for the job at hand. Taylor fidgeted in his seat swallowing his spit as he waited. He never expected his day to turn out like this. None of it seemed real. He couldn't believe that of all the people to bump into in an elevator, he bumped into Martin Persner. The very man he pined over.

********

The hotel elevator was crowded when he first got on, but he noticed right away that Martin was there. Taylor could spot him a mile away. He played it cool and stayed on his side of the elevator glancing at him through the other passengers. As the floors counted up more and more people got off until it was just Martin and Taylor.

Halfway between floors 11 and 12, the elevator stopped. After a few minor freak outs by both men, they managed to call for help and were told they'd have to wait at least an hour. During that time Taylor had confessed to being a huge fan and rambled a bit about how much he meant to him. All the while Taylor kept scratching at his face. He had recently discovered that having facial hair can get real itchy.

"It's really bothering you isn't it" Martin said gesturing to Tayor's beard.

"Oh, um yeah I'm not used to it. I never thought it'd be this uncomfortable." Martin smirked.

"Why don't you just shave it?"

Taylor's cheeks flushed. "I've...I've never shaved before."

"Seriously? Like at all? Ever?"

"Never!" Taylor was getting nervous, shifting feet.

Martin stared at him a moment. "Well would you let me shave you?"

 _Ba-bum_ "I. Uh. What?" "I've got a really fantastic professional shaving kit in my room and I'd love to use it on someone else. If you don't mind that is?"

*********

     Taylor really never expected any of that especially the fact that he's sitting in Martin's hotel room. He cleared his throat trying to get Martin's attention but to no avail. He stood there leaning over the table eyeing his impressive collection of shaving tools. "Alright I think I know which tools I'm going to use." He went to work pouring the lather into the shaving mug and mixing it with the shaving brush. Taylor stared fascinated and incredibly nervous. Martin walked over to him and wrapped a towel around his neck making sure the tuck it into his collar. Taylor's skin hummed with the contact of those beautiful fingers on his collarbone.

    Placing his finger under Taylor's chin, he pushed upward allowing him access to his neck. Martin applied the lather in quick strokes blanketing the whiskers that had covered his neck, chin, and cheeks.

"I don't use disposable or double edged razors so I'm gonna need you to hold still and trust me to do this.

" "What do you use?"

"I use a straight razor or a cut-throat razor. It gives a closer more precise shave." Taylor's eyes widened and face flushed.

"Oh my, don't be so nervous! I've done this a thousand times it's okay"

Taylor didn't respond he just stared at him, breathing heavily. The fact that it was called a 'cut-throat razor' really didn't help calm his nerves if anything that made them worse. Martin placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I swear I wont hurt you okay? You have my word!" Taylor blinked and nodded.

    Martin titled his head back with his left hand and slid the blade up his neck with his right hand. The blade was cold against his skin causing him the flinch and Martin's hand to pause for a moment. After the third stroke of the razor, Taylor had calmed down. He was now entranced by the man leaning over him. He watched as the striking blue eyes stared intently at the task at hand. His skin ignited by every touch, causing his heart to pound against his rib cage. The entire scene was incredibly intimate. Martin leaning over him gracefully gliding the blade along his skin being as careful and precise as possible. Taylor trying his hardest not to move even though every touch from Martin gave him goosebumps.

"Okay we're almost done I just need to get the hair around your mouth."

He said as he wiped the razor on a towel. Taylor swallowed and nodded. Martin grabbed Taylor's chin and tilted his head to the side. He made quick work of the hair around mouth and sat the razor down before admiring his work. His face was a breath away from Taylor's as he slid his thumb across his lips. Taylor's eyes widened and looked up into those beautiful blue pools. His breath hitched and Martin grinned.

"A nice smooth shave. Now it shouldn't be itchy."

"Um..th..thank you" he stumbled over his words.

    Martin removed the towel from his collar and helped him up from the chair. He went to step away and Martin grabbed his arm nudging him back to stand right in front of him. _Ba-dum_ He trailed his hands up his arm, across his neck, and cupped his cheeks. His eyes bore into him. Taylor was frozen in place, he had no idea what was happening or what he should do. Martin was staring at him through hooded eyes full of what he could only assume was lust or hunger. He swallowed the lump that rested in his throat and licked his lips nervously. Martin's eyes quickly moved to watch his tongue glide over his plump lips. Groaning he closed the gap and pressed his mouth over Taylor's. Martin's tongue begged for entrance as it danced across Taylor's lips. After a moment of shock Taylor closed his eyes and granted him access. Their tongues intertwined dancing together as they hungrily devoured each other's mouth. Hands exploring and grabbing at each other starved for contact. Martin growled into his mouth and then broke the kiss. Taylor's heart was pounding so fast he thought he'd faint.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. The whole situation and all I just...God that felt good!" Martin hummed and pulled Taylor against him trailing his lips across his neck and up towards his ear.

"It's...fine..I don't mind..it really does feel good so please don't stop now!" He said almost breathless as Martin began to nibble on his ear.

    He closed his eyes and sighed leaning into him. Taylor's fingers slid under Martin's shirt and found their way to his stomach, gently caressing and gliding through hair. Martin gripped Taylor's hips pulling him against his own. He pulled away from his ear and looked into his eyes pleading, asking for permission to continue. Taylor nodded and Martin made quick work of removing Taylor's shirt.Martin took a step back to look him over. Taylor was a husky boy which only turned Martin on more. His eyes trailed up from his stomach to his chest where they stopped and examined the two identical scars on either side of his chest. He reached out and trailed his fingers along the scars and glanced up at Taylor's face before leaning down and running his tongue across the same scars. Taylor's heart skipped a beat and a small moan escaped his lips. He gripped Martin's shirt and practically ripped it off of him causing Martin to chuckle. Martin walked Taylor backwards into the bed and pushing him down and crawling over him pressing their lips together. His hips rocked against Taylor and his bulge pressed against his crotch causing him to moan loudly. Martin lifted himself and slid his hand down to unfasten Taylor's pants. Taylor froze and started to look around nervously as Martin slid his pants and underwear down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to brace himself for Martin's reaction. Martin made a guttural sound making Taylor's eyes fling open, what he saw made his heart race. Martin staring at his crotch with hungry eyes ready to devour him.

"I've heard that the testosterone makes the clit more sensitive. Let's see shall we." He said casting a quick glance at Taylor and winking before plunging face first into his crotch.

His thick tongue slid across his overly sensitive clit sending a wave of pleasure through his body. Taylor's knuckles were turning white from the vice grip he had on the sheets as wave after wave coarse through him.

"Oh fuck!" Martin's skilled tongue had brought him to the edge and pulled a body quaking orgasm out.

    Martin stood and quickly removed his pants and boxers letting them drop to the floor as he climbed into position between his legs. Taylor was breathing heavy and staring in awe of the man above him. He smiled up at him receiving the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen in return. Martin leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Are you ready?" Taylor reached down and gripped Martin's erection guiding it to his entrance.

"Oh god yes!"

    Martin thrust forward and Taylor's back arched taking him in. The sensation was enough to send him hurling towards another orgasm. Martin's hips began rocking slowly in a beautiful rhythm.

"You feel amazing!" He breathed as he quickened the pace.

    Taylor wrapped a hand around his neck pulling him down crashing their lips together. They let their primal instincts take hold and grabbed at each other grinding hips together in a beautiful rhythm. They moaned into each others mouths and their orgasms mounted ready to thrust them into pure ecstasy. The intimate shaving session was the sweetest foreplay, riling them up. They pulled apart and moaned loudly as they came together, bodies writhing. Martin dropped down next to Taylor as they tried to catch their breath. Once their heart rates slowed he pulled Taylor into him wrapping his arms around him from behind. They laid like this in silence for a few moments as Taylor traced the Tattoos on Martin's arms.

"That was incredible and completely unexpected! And very crazy! What the fuck just happened?" Taylor said trying to make sense of the situation.

"It was definitely incredible and unexpected. Maybe a little crazy but is that a bad thing?"

"Well no, but I still don't know what happened." Martin chuckled

"Don't over think it. This was fun! I enjoyed myself and I'm almost certain you did as well." Taylor's cheeks flushed

"I did enjoy myself...a lot! But ..but you don't even know me and my body is...I'm going through a change and.." he was stammering.

Martin leaned over him making eye contact. "Your body is beautiful no matter the change. What you're doing takes guts and you are definitely braver than I. Now as for not knowing you, I'd like to get to know you. If that's okay with you. But first I think I should get your name."

Taylor stared at him in complete shock as his eyes welled. "That's completely okay...more than okay with me. My name is Taylor."


End file.
